Drought
by tails doll curse
Summary: Kind of like my own addition to the first game. Takes place immediately after Mackenzie becomes an official detective. First of of four.
1. Setting the Scenes

_After the setting the scenes, all italics will be Mackenzie's thoughts This is part one of the Touch Series that me and my sisters created after the first game. We have a total of four stories between the first and second game. After the second game we have a few more stories. We are rewriting them to put them up and they kind of look like a walkthrough to a game. Hope you enjoy! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Setting the Scene: Shopping Plaza

You see a boy with black hair walking around in the plaza. He stops suddenly and looks at the fountain. It begins to drain and everyone gathers around it. They all have question marks. Then it shows a screen of someone leaving the scene.

Drought

A dream, and a grudge.

Mackenzie, Penelope, Chloe, and Daisy are having tea; Lynsey is playing with Funghi, while Cromwell is talking to Beatrice. They were Celebrating for Mackenzie since the Detective Acadamy accepted her.

Mackenzie: By the way Daisy, thanks for the handkerchief. I could use it to clean dust off of certain clues. _At least it's better than Chloe's pair of socks._

Daisy: Your welcome.

Mackenzie: And Penelope, I can't wait to try out these new gloves._ They will be of use too._

Penelope: They're soft, they keep your hands warm and dry, and they are so cute too.

Chloe: I thought Lynsey's gift of hat and bowtie for your bear was cute._ I agree._

Mackenzie: Agreed. _So cute…_

They each sip from their cups when a knock is heard at the door. Everyone is surprised.

Cromwell: Now who can that be? _Who?_

A boy with dark clothes, eyes like Chloe, and dark hair that almost covers his eyes enters. The four girls on the couch stand up._ Who is that?_

He looks around and finally talks.

????: Is this the residence of the famous Touch Detective? _I don't like that name._

Mackenzie: Yes. I am Mackenzie. What can I help you with?

????: My name is Kage. I have a job for you._ A JOB!_

Chloe: A JOB! OK! Chloe is on the case. What's up? Is there a robbery? A murderer? What? What? What?

Kage: …

Chloe: Well? _Doesn't talk much, does he?_

Kage: …

Chloe: WHAT'S THE CRIME?!

Penelope and Mackenzie start to chuckle.

Kage: The fountain dried up.

Everyone is surprised.

Mackenzie: It dried up! _What?_

Kage: Yup.

Mackenzie: How?

Kage: Dunno.

Daisy: This I have to see.

Daisy leaves followed by Beatrice, Lynsey, and Penelope.

Chloe: I'll go scope it out too. You finish up here.

Chloe leaves in her usual fashion of zooming out the door

Questions

What happened?

Who else saw it?

What was going on?

Never mind

Mackenzie: What happened?

Kage: I was just walking around the shopping plaza when I heard a noise. Then the water was draining like it was a bathtub. _Bathtub?_

Mackenzie: Who else saw it?

Kage: There were a lot of people along with The Baker Lady, The Fortune Teller, Barnaby, and Dover…(!) Oh, and someone left the crowd quickly while everyone was distracted._ Really?_

Who was it?

What did he look like?

Back

Mackenzie: Who was it?

Kage: Dunno

Mackenzie: …

Kage: …

Mackenzie: **sigh**

Mackenzie: What did he look like?

Kage: He was wearing a big coat that covered his face and a low brim hat._ Smart._

Mackenzie: What was going on?

Kage: We were having a party. It was just a random party because the Baker Lady had too much supplies._ Sounds good. I could use a snack._

Mackenzie: Never mind.

Kage: K…. You can find me at the condominium for boys. I am in room 2-3. Bye…

Kage leaves.

Cromwell: Well, it's back to work again I see. Good luck my lady.

Mackenzie: Yeah, Thanks.

Funghi: nnf nnf


	2. Part 1

Part 1

First she goes to the Shopping Plaza to investigate the scene of the crime. She enters to find everyone gathered around the fountain. One person is standing near the Clothing Boutique reading a book.

Chloe, Penelope, and Daisy, are talking to Dover and the Fortune Teller. Beatrice is talking to Barnaby and the Circus Master. Lynsey is standing in front of the dried up fountain. Lugol is standing next to Lynsey playing the organ grinder. Mackenzie talks to everyone.

Chloe: It really is dried up. I thought it was just a hoax.

Penelope: Wow! Just wow! I mean really, wow!

Daisy: Boy was telling the truth, Dover told me everything.

Fortune Teller: This must be a sign of some kind. What does it mean?

Dover: That was sure creepy how it all happened. One second I was countin' my money, Thinkin' of buyin' me some cake, next the water is goin' down as if in a sink. _Just like what Kage had said._

Lynsey: Water all gone?

Beatrice: This was certainly unexpected.

Barnaby: I…I'm speechless.

The Circus Master: Don't look at me I just got here.

Lugol: ……

As Mackenzie walks towards the boy He snaps the book shut. A cut scene shows him up close with brown hair, blue jacket and jeans, white sneakers and shirt, a dark blue burette, with a blue scarf like Mackenzie's and eyes like Chloe.

???: Hi, I am Max, you must be Mackenzie, aka The Touch Detective. _That name again._ I guess they couldn't give you a better title like 'The Blue Detective' because I already have that title. _Another detective?_

Mackenzie: What are you doing here?

Max: I was going to ask you the same question. This is my case.

Mackenzie: Kage asked me to do this case.

Max: Kage? You mean Casey?! _Casey?_ (Skull cloud) Why did he go and ask you? I am his best friend.

Mackenzie: I don't know _They're friends?_

Max: Fine, you can help, but you better stay out of my way.

Mackenzie: Just as long as we solve this case

Max: Deal! I am going to the park. I think that place might be hit next. Not only that I don't see Shorty anywhere. I want to have a talk with him. You stay, ask questions, gather clues, etc. Got it?

Max leaves. Mackenzie searches the place and finds a wrench, a pipe, a screw, and a small crystal bottle with some of the fountain water in it.

Wrench: It's for turning screws. _I could use this some how._

Pipe: It is old, rusty, and damp. _Feels kind of thick too._

Screw: Old but still usable. _Did this come from the fountain?_

Bottle: Filled with the fountain water. _It has a cork to keep the water from pouring out._

Mackenzie is prepared to leave but something is not right. As Mackenzie tries to leave Funghi runs back to the fountain refusing to leave.

Funghi: nnf nnf

Mackenzie: What is it Funghi?

Funghi: nnf nnf

Mackenzie: Hmmm. Funghi won't leave for some reason.

Mackenzie talks to Chloe.

Mackenzie: Funghi refuses to leave the Plaza.

Chloe: I wonder what's wrong.

Penelope: Maybe he is hungry.

Chloe: No! Maybe he is angry with you for some reason.

Daisy: (just joining the conversation) Maybe he knows something we don't. Look around to see if something is missing.

Mackenzie: Good idea.

Mackenzie now looks around the Plaza. Daisy, Antoinette, and The Fortune Teller return to their stores. Mackenzie goes into The Naked Bones. Daisy seems upset.

Mackenzie: What's the matter?

Daisy: I'll tell you what. Some fabric is gone. It was supposed to be used to wrap clothes like presents, but the fabric is not here. _Wrap clothes with fabric?_ The fabric is light, breathable, good to make comfy clothes…(!) Oh! And it makes a good filter.

Mackenzie visits The Fortune Teller who is also looking agitated.

Katrina: Hello, what do you want?

Mackenzie: I am just looking around. What's up?

Katrina: Well, I came in here to return to business when I realized that my crystal ball is smashed and several things stolen. This includes a whole sack of dream mushrooms and chili powder.

Mackenzie: Chili powder?

Katrina: It is what I need to make a type of incense that makes you dream you are on an adventure, or you are traveling the world. Something exciting. _Sounds cool._

Mackenzie OK. Don't worry. I'll catch the thief.

Katrina: Thanks. Please do.

Mackenzie goes to the bakery to find the Antoinette is freaked about something as well.

Mackenzie: (obviously tired of this) Let me guess, you had something stolen too.

Antoinette: Yes, that is exactly what happened.

Mackenzie: What was taken?

Antoinette: Tomatoes! I have no tomatoes! _Tomatoes? _I was going to make a special food bowl. Its food in a bowl basically, but you don't just eat the food. Oh, no the bowl is edible too. _Really!_ It's for those who feel they don't get enough to eat at lunch.

As Mackenzie leaves Funghi still feels upset. Check the trash and you will find a blueprint.

Blueprint: It is a map of the pipeline. _Is this what the suspect used?_

Now Mackenzie can leave. She heads to the park where she suddenly meets Dexter who greets her as soon as she appears. He is a blonde boy with straight hair, glasses, white shirt, red jacket, brown pants, and brown shoes. He seems to be as rich and dream like as Penelope.

Dexter: Hey you must be the girl that Max told me about. _Max was here! _I am Dexter. I am a friend of his, and I must say, you got to be kidding if you think you can solve this case. _What?_

Mackenzie: Was that a threat?

Dexter: Well… Uh… no. Sorry if it sounded like one.

Mackenzie: Ok, I am here to see if the guy at the hotdog stand knows anything.

Dexter: Well then, go ahead. I am only here to relax anyway. Ask if you need anything.

Mackenzie: Ok. _He's strange_

Mackenzie walks over to the stand to talk to Shorty.

Shorty: Hey kid, whachya need.

Mackenzie: Have you heard about the plaza fountain.

Shorty: Yeah I heard. I think that some kid is just pullin' a prank.

Dexter: (Overhearing everything) How did you hear about it? No one came to tell you about it.

Shorty: Shut it Brat! How would you know?

Dexter: Easy, I've been here since this morning.

Shorty: I said SHUT IT! _Whoa! _ Listen kid, I don't know what is going on, but I do know I have a job to do so beat it!

Mackenzie: (To Dexter) You said you've been here since this morning right? What has been happening?

Dexter: I might as well tell you, but if you here anything important tell Max. OK?

Mackenzie: Deal.

Dexter: I was up early so I came here to read. _He comes here to read?_ About a couple of hours later, Barnaby went to the stand and started talking to Shorty. Later, Dover, Circus Master, and Antoinette came as well. _I guess it is peaceful here. I should try reading here too. _Antoinette left after buying a hotdog but the others stayed. They all started to talk about the fountain water and how cool and fresh it is. _I have this one book that Beatrice gave me. I should give it a try._ Dover has made a new trick that requires a pool of water to do. He would love for the water to be that cool and refreshing. Circus Master needs water like that for the new water fountain at the Circus Tent. _It's supposed to be a mystery novel._ Barnaby needs clean water for his skating rink, and Shorty needs water because it is one of the ingredients for his homemade ketchup. They all left for a while then Shorty came back and that was that. _Oh-no, I wasn't listening._ Got it?

Mackenzie: Yeah, I think.

Dexter: Good, I hope it helps.

Mackenzie: Thanks, it will. _This makes Barnaby, Circus Master, Dover, and Shorty all suspects._

There is nothing else to do here. Mackenzie goes to the Condominium for boys where Kage is staying. Go to room 2-3.

Kage: …

Mackenzie: I have a few questions to ask

Kage: …

Mackenzie: um…

**Questions:**

About Max…

1st floor tenants

2nd floor tenants

Any recent changes?

Never mind.

Mackenzie: About Max…

Kage: He is my best friend, and is the Blue Detective. He was named that because he always wears a blue scarf like you. _Really?_ He is good and cares about everyone. Lately though he has been acting strange. _Strange?_

Mackenzie: Who lives on the first floor?

Kage: Frank, the owner, Kevin, and Kyle.

**Questions:**

Frank

Kevin

Kyle

Ask something else.

Mackenzie: About Frank…

Kage: He is the owner of the place and is always busy so he has no time for anyone. He is kind though and has his good points.

Mackenzie: About Kevin…

Kage: I never saw him because he likes to travel. He stops by time to time to pay rent, eat, leave stuff, or take a quick nap. Some of the gifts he leaves for the rest of us are interesting though.

Mackenzie: About Kyle…

Kage: Nice guy. He loves the stars and is interested in the constellations. He is either in his room or at the Planetarium.

She asks something else.

Mackenzie: Who lives on the second floor?

Kage: Ricky, William, and myself.

**Questions**

About Ricky…

About William…

About Kage…

Mackenzie: About Ricky…

Kage: He is always asleep during the day and he only is awake at night. A nutter if you ask me.

Mackenzie: About William…

Kage: A real decent and rich guy. His parents live in a far off town, but he goes to school in this town.

Mackenzie: Tell me about yourself.

Kage: My real name is Casey. I prefer to be called Kage. I usually don't talk. Although my best friend is a detective, I felt he might've needed help with this case.

Mackenzie: Any recent changes?

Kage: Not as far as I can tell, but Max has been acting weird lately. _Weird?_ He acts as if he is the best, he boasts a lot, and he even straightens his hair on a regular bases. That is not something he usually does. _Is he hiding something?_

Mackenzie: What do you think is wrong?

Kage: I don't know…

Mackenzie: Oh, never mind.

Kage: Good luck.

Mackenzie leaves. As she does she runs into Dexter who seems kind of worried.

Mackenzie: What's wrong?

Dexter: It's all gone!(Mackenzie:!) The pond just drained out._ Now the pond?_ Max told me not to come to you, but in the end I panicked. I used to catch tadpoles there and watch them grow into frogs. (Dexter: skull cloud) Now I have to find something new to do every Saturday. _Every Saturday?_

Mackenzie: Okay, I'll check it out.

Dexter: Okay, I'll be back at the park if you need anything.

Dexter leaves. Mackenzie heads to the park. The pond no longer has any water in it. Dexter is sitting on the bench while Max and Chloe are surveying the scene. Shorty's stand is closed. She shows the blueprints to both Chloe and Max in that order.

Chloe: Hey that looks like a blueprint of some pipeline. Unfortunately, I'm no architect. Find someone who is.

Max: Hey, these pipes lead to the circus grounds. It seems that whoever is siphoning out the water is retrieving it there.

Chloe: I'm gonna check it out.

Max: No, it's getting late. You two get Penelope and meet me Casey and Dexter at the front of the Circus tent tomorrow.

Mackenzie ends part 1 in her usual fashion.


	3. Part 2

**Part 2**

Mackenzie wakes up in her usual fashion.

Mackenzie: I am supposed to meet the gang today at the Circus. I wonder if it's okay if I bring my new detective kit.

She grabs the kit that was on the dresser next to the toy from the training episode.

Handkerchief: For cleaning dust and grime. _A gift from Daisy._

Magnifying glass: It shows me what I can't see. _A gift from Beatrice._

Gloves: Keeps my hands warm and dry. _A gift from Penelope._

Mackenzie: Let's go Funghi.

Funghi: nnf nnf

Go to the Circus Tent. The group is standing in front of a tent. There is a faucet right next to them. Max is the first to speak.

Max: Great, Mackenzie is here. Now let's get to work. Whoever is doing this is covering his tracks well. So we all need to work together. Dexter, go back to the park and keep an eye for anything suspicious.

Dexter: Got it boss.

Max: Chloe. Go talk to the three who had something stolen from them. Maybe we missed something.

Chloe: Ok, I'll be done first.

Max: Casey, head down to the Condominium for boys. Talk to those there and see if anyone knows anything.

Kage: Don't call me Casey.

Max: Penelope, You do the same in the Condominium for girls.

Penelope: Ok, ok, Max!

Max: Mackenzie, check the Circus Tent then talk to our four suspects.

Mackenzie: Sure I'll do it.

Max: I'll be at the Shopping Plaza checking the first scene of the crime. If there are any questions see me there. Everyone got it? Good. Go!

Everyone runs out of there. Mackenzie is left with Funghi. She checks the tent thoroughly. The Circus Master is in the tent next to the fleas. As she approaches him, Mackenzie trips on a loose board. The Circus Master refuses talk to her unless it is fixed so she first put the screw to the board, then use the wrench to tighten it. Now she talks to the Circus Master.

Mackenzie: You wanted the water used in the fountain at the Shopping Plaza to use for water fountains for your circus.

C.M.: Do you see a water fountain outside? Honestly! I was shocked to see the faucet, and angry too. _It wasn't you?_ I'm very busy, but I'll give you this. It was found next to the Faucet. (Gives you an old Medal)

Mackenzie: Thanks. This will be helpful.

Medal: It's a bit rusty. _I wonder if I can clean it._

She uses the handkerchief on the medal. _There, now I can read it. _She looks closely at the writing.

Medal: Second place for best chief. _Who won first?_

She heads to the Shopping Plaza to find Dover and talk to him. She finds him in his usual spot at the bakery.

Mackenzie: You wanted to use the water for your new trick.

Dover: I didn't cause the drainage though. Penelope loves the fountain. I don't want to cause Penelope any problems. I could get the water from somewhere else. _It can't be you._ Oh and just so you know, my trick was a daredevil trick. _That sounds cool._

Mackenzie: Ok. Well, good luck getting the water you need for that.

Dover: Thanks, you too.

She goes to the park where Barnaby and Shorty are only to hear from Dexter that neither the stand nor the skating rink are open.

Dexter: It's odd because they are usually open by now. I like to be sitting in the rink, eating spicy hotdogs by now. _You what?_

Mackenzie: I wonder if I should have another look at that pond.

It is way too muddy to check the pond. She pulls on her gloves and shifts her fingers through the mud. She finds the tap to the faucet at the Circus. _This might be useful._

She walks to the Condominium for boys and suddenly sees two boys talking. One wears a pair of jeans, a white shirt, and sneakers. He has blonde hair and his eyes are like Mackenzie's only green. That is Kyle. The second boy has long black hair that nearly covers his red, wide eyes, and wearing a black jacket, red shirt, black pants, and red and black boots. His face is pale and he wears a red scarf. That is Ricky.

Mackenzie: Hi, I am Detective Mackenzie. Who are you two?

Ricky: I am Ricky and this is Kyle.

Mackenzie: I thought you don't come out during the day.

Kyle: Every now and then he does. You were just lucky to see him on one of those days.

Ricky: (!) Hey nice medal. Are you in the cooking contest?

Mackenzie: No…it's evidence. I wish I knew what it meant.

Kyle: I could tell you, but I am really thirsty. Get me a drink and I'll tell you what you need to know.

Mackenzie. Okay.

She gives him the water in the clear glass bottle. He takes it gratefully and smiles kindly.

Kyle: Thanks. Okay, Let's get down to business. There is a cooking contest held every year at the Shopping Plaza. Antoinette, Shorty, Beatrice, Katrina, and Barnaby are always the ones that enter in it. _Only those five?_ Every now and then someone like Penelope or Cromwell will enter too. Antoinette always wins and Barnaby is always in last place. _Really? I can see why._ Everyone gets a medal for trying though. The dates of each contest are etched into the sides of each medal. _The dates. _Although it doesn't look like it, some people can get really ashamed over losing a stupid contest like this. The next contest is in two weeks. _Two weeks? Maybe I should try._ That's it.

Mackenzie: Okay. Thanks. That helped out a lot.

She uses the Magnifying glass to check the side of the medal. It is 10 years old. _That old?_ Mackenzie heads to the Shopping plaza and enters the pastry shop. Dover tells her that Antoinette is visiting Beatrice. She thanks him and heads to the Condominium for girls. The rug is gone and the floor is wet. Beatrice and Antoinette are talking. She shows the medal to Antoinette.

Beatrice: Hey, that medal is 10 years old.

Antoinette: Oh yeah, I remember that day as though it were yesterday.

Mackenzie: Can you tell me what happened?

Antoinette: Sure. It was a tough year. Many were joining. The theme that year was hotdogs as it is this year. I made my special chilidogs which of coarse won the contest, Barnaby with his clam dogs was not so lucky. Shorty, Beatrice, Cromwell, and even Katrina all did their best. Dover even surprised us with a special batch of his own dogs.

Mackenzie: Who was second?

Antoinette: Oh, HIM? He was quite furious for losing. His name is…_Yeah?_

At that point, Dexter comes running in. He slips on the floor and hits the wall. He falls flat on the floor.

Beatrice: Oh dear, is he alright?

Mackenzie walks over to check on him.

Dexter: P…Pene…Penelope….He took…Penelope…

Everyone except Dexter: (!)

Mackenzie: I got to go.

She runs out towards the Shopping Plaza where Kage and Chloe are.

Kage:…

Chloe: Man that guy was really pushy. He just grabbed her arm and pulled her away. _Oh-no! _Max ran after her. _Yay, Max._ He told me to tell you if you came by. They went to the Circus.

Mackenzie: Thanks.

Chloe: Lynsey ran off after them before I could stop her. _What? Lynsey?_

She ran to the Circus and finds Max and Lynsey in the front.

Max: The loon is holding Penelope and the Circus Master hostage.

Mackenzie: Lynsey, Go home.

Max: No, she is perfect. I have an idea, but we need some tools.

Mackenzie: Like what?

Max: Something thick like a bat and the tap for that faucet.

Mackenzie: I have those things.

Max: (!) Great. Give me the tap and give Lynsey the weapon.

She quickly hands the tap to Max and the pipe to Lynsey.

Max: You act as bait to get the guy to come out and we'll do the rest.

Mackenzie: Okay.

She rounds into the back entrance of the tent. A guy in a trench coat and low brim hat who was about the size of Mackenzie was with Penelope and the Circus Master.

Mackenzie: Hey! Over here!

Penelope: Mackenzie look out!

Circus Master: That man is crazy!

The man chases Mackenzie around front. Max turns the faucet on at full blast. The water makes the ground muddy. The man slips on the mud towards Lynsey. It shows a short cut scene of Lynsey hitting the guy in the face with the pipe. The man falls to the ground.

Max: We caught him! So Mackenzie, tell me. Do you know what his name is without revealing his face?

Mackenzie: Yes! It's Shorty! He gained second in a contest 10 years ago in a category he was a professional at. Making hotdogs! The contest was happening again this year so he was stealing ingredients to make a better hotdog that could beat Antoinette's famous chilidog.

Shorty: Alright! Ya got me!

Max: Good call, but why kidnap Penelope?

Shorty: It was to get ya off my trail so ya would wait until after the contest. I would then return her and the water. She would be unharmed.

Mackenzie: Lynsey, you did a good job.

Lynsey: Yay…

Later…

Mackenzie, Max, Kage, Chloe, Penelope and Dexter were all at the Shopping Plaza.

Max: You were great Mackenzie. You solved the case.

Mackenzie: You did great too. You had great leadership skills

Max: Thanks.

Mackenzie: I think we all did a great job.

Chloe: I agree.

Kage: We did OK

Dexter: Yeah. Hey! Penelope, want to go and photosynthesize tomorrow.

Penelope: Yeah

Max, Mackenzie, Chloe, and Kage: (!)

Dexter and Penelope: (singing) Oh, the sun makes oxygen…Oh what kind of oxygen? Oh oxygen, oxygen, oxygen. Pink fluffy oxygen.

Mackenzie and Max: *sigh* (Kage and Chloe introduce their right palms to their faces)

Dexter and Penelope had left together. Kage decides to walk Chloe home, which leaves Max and Mackenzie.

Max: I hope we can do another case together soon.

Mackenzie: Of course…(!) It's getting late. I should be home.

Max: Wait look up.

Max and Mackenzie look up in the sky together. A shooting star passes over the two detectives and possibly the two new partners in solving cases.

Mackenzie: Wow, it's so beautiful. Max?

Mackenzie looks around to see Max was gone but soon realizes that she's holding a red rose with a small blue ribbon tied on it. She looks back to the sky alone with a smile on her face.

Mackenzie: See ya, Blue Detective…

Investigation Log: …Let's see…Shorty got in big trouble with the police, but he still was allowed in the contest. He paid off everything he stole and all the damages he made. He is truly an honest man. I was in trouble for getting home late, but Cromwell went easy when he saw the rose. I am getting along well with Max and his friends, and Ricky came to visit one night. I was tired the next morning. Lynsey was quite happy too because now everyone has been congratulating her on capturing the bad guy. My gifts that I got from my friends really came in handy. Well…that's it. The case is solved…(!) Oh and Antoinette and Shorty tied this year with their hot dogs. I came in 5th place. Oh well…

**Character info:**

**Max: **He is the Blue detective. He seems to care a lot about his friends and is often running into trouble. He knows more about the law than anyone, including Daria. He seems to have a short fuse where friends are involved.

**Kage:** Often quiet, polite, and getting on Chloe's nerves. He seems to know things and will often give confusing advice. His real name is Casey. I wonder why he changed it?

**Dexter: **Just about as weird as Penelope, he is actually very bright and loves to see the world in many different ways. His favorite food is chili pepper and sardine cookies. Weird…

**Kyle: **Really into the stars, he is often at the Planetarium. He seems like the friend you can count on.

**Ricky:** Really into the nightlife. He is nocturnal and loves the creepy and haunted but has a real soft spot for cute girls. Tee hee…


End file.
